Marlin
Cast: *Barney - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *BJ - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Baby Bop - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Riff - Squirt (Finding Nemo) *Stella the Storyteller - Peach (Finding Nemo) *Tina - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Luci - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Michael - Dumbo *Derek - Bambi *Kathy - Marie (The Aristocats) *Min - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) *Tosha - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) *Shawn - SpongeBob SquarePants *Julie - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Carlos - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Juan - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Jason - Tommy (Rugrats) *Kenneth - Dil (Rugrats) *Maria - DW (Arthur) *Ashley - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Alissa - Belle (Beauty & the Beast) *Hannah - Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Jeff - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Kim - Cera (The Land Before Time) *Linda - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Robert - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Keesha - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *Stephen - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Kristen - Joy (Inside Out) *Emily - Pearl (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *David - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Chip - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Danny - Danny Cat (Cats Don't Dance) *Curtis - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Mario - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Gianna - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Angela - Lisa (The Simpsons) *Nick - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Scott - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Jamal - Chip (Beauty & the Beast) *Jackson - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Josh - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc. *Ben - Sully (Monsters Inc.) and more. Gallery: Marlin.jpg|Marlin as Barney Nemo.jpg|Nemo as BJ Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg|Dory as Baby Bop Squirt-finding-nemo-86.8.jpg|Squirt as Riff Peach the Starfish.jpg|Peach as Stella the Storyteller Melody Giggling from The Little Mermaid 2 - Return to the Sea.jpg|Melody as Tina Jasmine-aladdin-6397696-500-378.jpg|Jasmine as Luci Dumbo 2.png|Dumbo as Michael Bambi-1-.jpg|Bambi as Derek Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as Kathy Lilo & stitch 2.jpg|Lilo as Min Nani Pelekai Surfing Waves.jpg|Nani as Tosha SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Shawn Sandy Cheeks (TV Series).jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Julie Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Carlos Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Juan Tommy Pickles (Rugrats).jpg|Tommy as Jason Dil Pickles.jpg|Dil as Kenneth Dw season 1 crop.png|DW as Maria Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel as Ashley Belle in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Belle as Alissa Mindy As Hera.png|Mindy as Hannah Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as Jeff Cera in The Land Before Time.jpg|Cera as Kim Young Nala.jpg|Young Nala as Linda Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba as Robert Ducky.jpg|Ducky as Keesha Thumper in Bambi.jpg|Young Thumper as Stephen Io Joy standard.jpg|Joy as Kristen Pearl Krabs.jpg|Pearl as Emily Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Jill Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as David Stitch in Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg|Stitch as Chip Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny Cat as Danny 480px-Timothy Q. Mouse.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Curtis Wart.jpg|Wart as Mario Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33922018-444-800.png|Alice as Gianna Lisa Simpson-0.png|Lisa as Angela Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot as Nick Petrie.jpg|Petrie as Scott Chip in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Chip as Jamal Squidward do music.png|Squidward as Jackson Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Mike Wazowski as Josh 282px-Sulleymonsters,inc..png|Sully as Ben marlin-plush-disney.jpg|The Marlin doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Disney Style Category:Nickelodeon Style Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof